The Archive
by Kireina8
Summary: Mathias, a young treasure hunter, accidentally follows Askel, the God of Memories, into the Between. After he is saved by the Guardians of the Library, a group of gods who work at and maintain The Archive, he feels true love, tragedy, and jealousy. The intruder, who the Gods were searching for, offers Mathias a remedy for his troubles. DenNor, rated M for future violence
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I must clarify a few things.**

**1\. Hetalia is not mine, so the characters are not mine.**

**2\. Mathias is Denmark and Askel is Norway**

**3\. I know some people are so obsessed with calling Norway Lukas, but in this one, Norway has two names. Askel, his god name, and Lukas, his name as a human. Some stuff that I can't reveal but it will come in later chapters will clarify it more.**

**4\. I picked the supporting characters for a skill or talent or just something that they do. It's not favoritism or anything.**

**5\. Later on, in some chapter, I might ask the readers of what to do in that situation. Please keep this in mind so you can respond to whatever I plan.**

**Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy reading! Please write a review to help me improve my writing! **

* * *

Mathias kept his eyes open to any possibility. The other treasure hunters should, in fact. But no one paid any attention to possibilities. They only wanted money. They only wanted fame. Mathias wanted those too, but more importantly, he wished to see the entire universe. That was his big dream.

His bright blue eyes seemed to contain the oceans, like a potion bottle filled with the azure tranquility potion that the Witch of West Street sold. Everyone admired his eyes. His eyes were happiness, sorrow, and loss, which made up most of Earth today. His hair was a light blonde, filled with rays of sunlight, usually messy and surprisingly soft. His smile was radiant. It filled any poor miser's heart into a ball of joy. And when he wasn't being chased by girls, he studied every possible inch of the maps of the galaxies and Earth.

Mostly, he would be sitting at his own little seat at the Newport Bar, staring blankly at his beer, with frustration clouding around him. Most of the time, he would chuckle and tease the bartenders who seemed to have a deep interest in him, both young men and women. However, on that one stormy day, when the fishermen ran across the dock with their catch and when the treasure hunters hid in their houses, Mathias Kohler quietly stalked the curious figure in the long, navy blue cashmere coat and the expensive, name brand umbrella.

"Must be rich…" he muttered, admiring the platinum buttons and the gold seams. The figure wore knee-high, black leather boots, with an inch high heel that clicked across the cobblestone streets. To Mathias, the figure was a mysterious man who seemed to possess all the world treasures. He needed to meet him. Maybe he could work for him. Maybe, he could earn more money. More money, more beer, more prizes in life, Mathias thought quietly, chuckling.

He watched as the man pulled out a key and saw the end of the key disappear into thin air. A small click was heard and a fine, ten foot tall, mahogany wood door without a doorknob appeared. The man pushed at the door and the door swung open with a gust of wind that Mathias felt from thirty feet away. He stared at the man's face, which was young and almost… beautiful… like a pure lady of fine silk, dancing on the ballroom floor.

He slapped himself. Having fantasies about another man? Has he really gone that far? Though, he loved staring at those deep, dark blue eyes. They sparkled as if they contained the midnight sky. Those eyes disappeared, along with the platinum blonde hair, the blue cashmere coat, and the name brand umbrella.

Mathias waited for a moment. Then, he made his way to the door, that had not yet disappeared. He gave it a strange look before pushing at the door the way the other man did. The door would not budge at all. On the fifth try, when he was about to give up, the door immediately and suddenly burst open and Mathias was shoved in and enclosed in darkness.

"Hello? Can someone turn on the lights or something?" the Dane called out into the never ending darkness. Out of nowhere, something blunt and hard slammed onto the man's head and he collapsed, hearing murmurs and footsteps approach him before he was knocked out.

…

"He's waking up right now…"

Mathias's eyelids fluttered open, squinting in the bright light. He let out a groan of pain that seemed to echo in whatever room he was in. He was surrounded by the man he followed, a menacing lady with a glare, an intelligent man with piles of papers, a lady nibbling on a sweet, a man with choppy, strawberry blonde hair and pearly white teeth, and two children holding paintbrushes of assorted brands and sizes.

"You are Mathias Kohler, I presume?" The man with the papers asked calmly, pushing up his black glasses while smiling kindly. "We won't hurt you. Well, Natalya had hurt you a bit," he glanced at the menacing girl with dark blue eyes and continued, "But you know, it was for your benefit."

Mathias gaped at the girl. "Why would you do that? It still hurts!" He rubbed the back of his head where he was hit. "What did you even hit me with?" He winced a little.

"I hit you with one of the copies of the Universal Dictionary, and I did it so that your corpse wouldn't be able to make it to The Archive."

"What she means," the man with the pearly white teeth spoke up, "is because you entered the Between without a Protection Ring, the air you breathe would instantly kill you and turn you into a living nightmare that tries to corrupt the books in The Archive." He flashed a toothy grin, his crimson eyes twinkling.

Mathias made a face mixed with disgust, surprise, fear, and gratefulness. This was not what he wanted, this was not what he wanted to hear, and most of all, this was not what the Dane wanted to do while he spent his time unconscious.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days and… three hours, to be exact," the lady with the sweets chimed, her short blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders as she happily swayed side to side. She adjusted her red headband. "How rude of ourselves, we have not introduced ourselves, Mathias," she addressed the man now sitting up on a cot in the corner of the study, surprising him. "My name is Bella, and I am the Goddess of Waffles!" She laughed. "Not really, I'm one of the Gods of Love, more specifically, Goddess of Sweets!"

Mathias raised an eyebrow. "A Goddess?"

"He doesn't believe me!" She acted heartbroken and dramatic.

The man Mathias had followed spoke up next.

"I am Askel, the God of Memories, one of the Gods of Knowledge." Askel calmly stared at Mathias, holding out a hand. They shook hands, though Askels were freezing cold. Mathias shivered slightly as the memory of his first treasure hunt ran through his mind.

"I am another God of Knowledge. I am the God of Scribes, Eduard," the man with the papers spoke, pushing up his glasses again. "And I really need to fix my glasses. They always slide down," he smiled, comfortingly.

"I am Natalya, as you know, and I am one of the Gods of War. I am the Blade Goddess," Natalya glared coldly at Mathias before flipping her platinum blonde hair behind her with her black gloved hands.

"I am Leopold, or just Leo, and I am a minor God of Art," a young boy with long silver braids that reached his knees quietly muttered.

"Why is your hair so long? It's longer than a girl's!" Mathias laughed, heartily, slapping the boy on the back.

"It's art! Art is independence!" Leo roared back. "If you cannot recognize my art, you are not allowed to speak to me at all!"

"Calm yourself, Leo!" a girl about his age ran up and gently placed her hands on his shaking shoulders. Then, she turned to Mathias once her friend was calm. "I'm Paulette and I'm another God of Art. But, less Leo-ish," she crossed her arms and looked quite proud.

"And I, Vladimir, am one of the Gods of War, and I am the God of Bloodshed. Though, I am also a former prince of the Vampires, but that's in the past!" The strawberry blonde waved his hand, dismissing the idea of Vampires. Now, Mathias could see that when Vladimir grinned, or smiled at the least, his fangs caught the most attention.

"Together, we maintain The Archive," Askel spoke. After seeing the Dane's confused face, the rest of the group smiled. Suddenly, a loud clang was heard from outside one of the doors. Smiles faded and lips were pulled into thin frowns.

"Something's headed to the main doors..." Askel glanced at Vladimir, who immediately ran to their right to the grand doors up at the front of The Archive. "Find it, cleanse it, kill it, make sure it does not get to the books!" Askel shouted, running to the left. Everyone else followed, except Mathias who shivered.

"When I was in the Between, did he say those same words to them? Find it, cleanse it, kill it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while since I updated so I will update as quickly as I can this week! :)**

* * *

"It's been days! How could it be?" cried out the young Art God as he paced around, braided silver hair flowing behind him. Paulette followed Leo as they ran around the main courtyard of the Archive. The sun had set, marking the tenth night without catching the intruder.

"The books the books..." Eduard pushed his glasses up. "This is the first time in three million six hundred thousand fifty-nine years for an intruder to enter the Archive and not be cleansed!"

Mathias sat next to Bella as she rambled on and on about the cheerful times when she was with her brother. The treasure hunter was listening of course, but his eyes were glued to Askel. The quiet God of Memories was reading a thick book while enjoying the tangible taste of the Golden Apple. Of course, it wasn't the actual Golden Apple, but it was a similar apple brand. After all, they taste the same so why pay more?

With all his attention on Askel, admiring his platinum blonde hair and godly complexion, Mathias did not notice how Bella had stopped talking and stared at him with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

Natalya walked over briskly to Askel and she sat down next to him. Both were engaged into a conversation and Askel handed her his bitten Golden Apple. She took a bite out of it and one of them cracked a joke, causing both to erupt with a laughter that did not sound very characteristic to them at all.

Natalya's laugh was quite sweet and beautiful. Askel's laugh was certainly a happy laugh that was soft and light. The two most dangerous and menacing Gods that ran the Archive certainly did have beautiful laughs.

Mathias frowned slightly, blushing a little bit. "Why couldn't I share an apple..." He muttered under his breath. "Why can't I make him laugh?"

"So you like him don't you?" She giggled and pushed Mathias off the stone bench. The treasure hunter, caught off guard, fell off and landed in a rose bush. "Talk to him instead of gawking at him!"

"And why should I take advice from you?" He pouted, getting up and brushing off the leaves and petals.

Bella flashed a big grin. "Did you forget I am a Goddess of Love?" Mathias was about to say something when she cut him off, adding, "And don't deny it! We all know, except Askel. He's a little clueless when it comes to love."

"But I really am not in love! It's more like admiration..." Mathias mumbled, his words slowly drifting off as he saw Askel stand up and close the book, his midnight blue eyes glancing in their direction. The God's thin lips were pulled into a small smirk and he turned away, almost laughing as he reentered the building.

"If you deny it one more time, I'll kiss you!" Bella joked, making a teasing kiss face. Mathias grinned and burst into laughter, raising his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I won't deny it. Because it is true that I do maybe sorta like him..." A light blush spread across his cheeks as he sheepishly grinned. Bella stood up and nodded, giggling slightly.

"You know, if he hasn't killed you yet, that means he actually thinks you deserve to live. That's good. That means he likes you!" She waved and ran off, as the rest of the Gods exited the courtyard. Too dark to stay outside, Mathias thought quietly. However, he stayed outside while whistling a familiar tune.

"I wonder why Natalya hasn't killed me yet... Is it even possible for Askel to like me back?" Mathias shook his head and slapped himself. "Can't be... Why would he? He's probably enjoying his night with Natalya... Or am I over thinking?"

"You're over thinking it..." the familiar, wonderful and soothing voice murmured behind him. Mathias looked around and he could not see him.

"Where are you, Askel. It's not funny!" Mathias stood up and immediately felt a cold hand crawl up his back and up to his neck.

"I'm right here, but I am not Askel... I'm someone else entirely..." Mathias slowly turned around to see Askel dressed in the clothes of a treasure hunter. Multiple watches for each time zone and the familiar steam punk style clothing and gear. It fit him pretty nicely. Really showed off Askel's main features.

"But you are Askel, aren't you?" He was really confused at this point. "If this is a joke stop."

"It is not a joke, Mathias. I am Lukas, and I am no god. I am a human like you," Lukas mused. "If you're still confused, I can explain." He motioned for the other to sit down. Mathias slowly sat down, onto the cold stone bench. Lukas sat uncomfortably close to him, placing his head on Mathias's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to explain?"

"You need to pay me with something..." Lukas smirked in the way Askel did before he left to enter the Main Archive. Mathias thought for a bit and asked if he could pay later. Lukas nodded, of course and he started his story.

"Though I am human, I am immortal in a sense. I can never die, but if I do by some chance, I am reborn. I still look the same, which is good. I just want you to know that before I actually start."

"Just get on with it," grumbled Mathias, getting a little impatient.

Lukas stood up and sat down on Mathias's lap, deciding this was preferable over sitting next to Mathias. Mathias only blushed even more.

"I was joking. I am Askel, you idiot..." the other mused teasingly before adding, "And I love you!" The treasure hunter felt a pair of soft lips press against his rough ones. He couldn't take it any more. Mathias grabbed onto the mysterious man before him and pushed him down onto the hard ground as he pinned him.

"Ack!"

"Sorry..." Mathias murmured an apology as he initiated another kiss. He felt the other squirm beneath him, slightly gasping cute little breaths with his cheeks flushed a bright red. Then Mathias noticed something terribly wrong. He jumped off the other, nearly shouting. The other's eyes were a deep purple that flashed crimson.

"Who are you? You're not Askel!"

"I am Askel, why won't you believe me?" the strange man cupped Mathias's cheek and leaned in. "You love me, don't you?" Another forced kiss, and as Mathias attempted to pull away, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the actual Askel with his deep blue eyes staring at them by the gateway into the courtyard.

"A-askel..." Mathias murmured, his eyes gazing at the blonde.

"Right here!" chimed Lukas.

"Not you... The real Askel..." Mathias felt his heart drop as the God of Memories sneered and spoke in a furious tone.

"Take your love making somewhere else. At least go to a bedroom of some sort... And as for you, Lukas, I do not want you to ever go outside of your room ever again." There was a immense wave of ferocious anger coming off of the God of Memories.

"Askel I swear I wasn't-"

"Shut up you idiot. I'm talking to someone else, in case you haven't noticed." Askel glared at Mathias, causing Mathias to collapse with the feeling of thousands of icicles stabbing into him at once.

"You didn't have to put him to sleep..." Lukas sighed and crossed his arms. Askel approached him wordlessly as Vladimir slowly stalked his way up to the two twins. "He really liked you so I decided I could play around a bit."

"Vladimir, tranquilize him and bring him back to my room. I need to teach myself a new lesson..." Askel then walked off, his feet stomping on the stones of the courtyard.

Vladimir sighed and seized Lukas before he could get away. "If you struggle, it will only hurt more..." The Norwegian shivered as he felt the hot breath of the vampire on his neck before two sharp fangs, penetrated the skin and nipped at the blood vessel. The vampire sighed with relief once the other had fainted in his arms.

"I like it when they struggle..." Vladimir pouted before carrying the doppelganger up to Askel's room on the fifth floor.

"Hey! Hey! What happened?" The sweet voice of the Goddess of Sweets called out into the treasure hunter's ear. Mathias groaned and opened his eyes slowly, trying to register to the morning light. All the Gods encircled him, curious to why the man slept outside the entire night.

"Who is Lukas?"


End file.
